


Rainy Day Rest (the Magic Hands remix)

by were_lemur



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe and Wash in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Rest (the Magic Hands remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rainy Day Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7052) by razycrandomgirl. 



"Are you crazy?" Zoe asks, when Wash takes her hand and heads out into the rain, but she's laughing too.

It's a shock to the senses, that rain, pounding down on them, but it feels good to be dirtside, even in this weather. So when Wash takes off running, she follows until he catches her, picks her up, spins her around.

His hands slide up and forward, cupping her breasts. The heat comes through the cold, damp fabric, and she leans into his touch, nips at his rain-soaked skin.

"Lets go inside," she whispers. "I think you've got me wet enough."


End file.
